


i love you. i want us both to eat well.

by retrouvaillesz



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, new love language, soft, soogyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrouvaillesz/pseuds/retrouvaillesz
Summary: soobin and beomgyu spend an evening together, enjoying tangerines and each other's company.[title from christopher citro's poem, "our beautiful life when it's filled with shrieks"]
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	i love you. i want us both to eat well.

**Author's Note:**

> soo this is a birthday present for nat (ssoogyu on twt)
> 
> i hope you like it :)
> 
> you can find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/danjjakzz) and on [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/shampoofairy) ♡

“ _hyung!_ ” beomgyu practically bursts through the door, into his and soobin’s apartment. the smell of freshly-baked bread and sweet pastries fill the air, letting beomgyu know that his boyfriend only recently made his way home too. beomgyu tucks his boots neatly into their place on the shelf before making his way to their living room.

humming as he (carefully) drops the grocery bag onto their coffee table, beomgyu makes himself comfortable in his usual seat, laying his scarf and coat on the armrest next to him, along with his favorite pair of mittens that soobin gifted him at the very start of winter. while waiting for soobin to come out into the living room from whatever it is he’s doing, beomgyu’s eyes wander around their apartment, taking it all in.

it feels like a dream. when they first met, beomgyu never would’ve imagined that they’d end up here, never would’ve thought that they’d fall in love the way they did and have the wonderful relationship that they have now, and he certainly never would’ve expected them to move into a cozy little apartment together—but they did. somehow, they did, and beomgyu wanted to thank whatever it was out there in the universe that made sure that they did, because he can’t imagine what his life would be like otherwise.

if beomgyu were being honest, his and soobin’s apartment wasn’t much. they just moved in about two months ago, and with both of them working minimum wage jobs, their home was looking a little bare.

the living room has a yellow loveseat that beomgyu bought for his college dorm, a cream-colored armchair from soobin, and a nice coffee table that they just bought last week. they don’t have a dining table yet, so they eat all their meals in the living room, and their bedroom has a bed and a clothes rack and boxes of things they don’t have the space for yet.

it should make him feel a little stressed, at least just a bit, that their apartment is this empty, but all beomgyu could think of is how, as empty as their apartment is, it doesn’t feel like that at all. it’s cheesy, but beomgyu thinks that maybe, just maybe, it’s because the love that he and soobin share is enough to fill all the empty spaces.

beomgyu’s thinking is interrupted by the sound of their bedroom door creaking open.

fresh out of the shower, soobin comes out of their room holding a towel up to his head, in the middle of drying his damp hair. he doesn’t immediately notice his boyfriend sitting on the sofa, looking up at him with so much love in his eyes, but when he does, his face lights up so brightly, so much that it makes beomgyu feel like the whole room just got a lot brighter.

“you’re home,” soobin coos as he settles into the space next to beomgyu, tossing his towel onto the armchair next to him (which earns him a frown from beomgyu). “you looked excited—what’s up?”

“you’ll never guess what i bought today!” beomgyu exclaims, already forgetting about the towel-armchair situation and shifting his attention to the grocery bag on the table.

“what did you buy?” soobin asks, amused, with the same fond look in his eyes that he always gets whenever beomgyu does almost anything.

“tangerines!” beomgyu says this as he pulls a tangerine out of the bag, and soobin can’t help but to laugh softly at how cute he looked as he did it.

“why did you buy so many?” soobin asks, chuckling as he takes the bag of fruit from beomgyu.

“well… i like tangerines… and i thought it would be nice if we could have a lot of tangerines today…”

“i think we’ll be able to have a lot of tangerines for a few days at least,” soobin says. if it were anyone else, it would’ve sounded mean—but because it’s soobin, those words sounded sweet instead.

the sound of new texts coming in on his phone captures beomgyu’s attention, and soobin gets up quietly. by the time beomgyu’s done laughing and replying to his friends’ _many_ messages in their group chat, soobin is back with a saucer, a bottle of plum juice for beomgyu, and a can of iced coffee for himself.

after putting everything on the coffee table in front of him, soobin makes himself comfortable sitting cross-legged on the floor, and beomgyu follows suit. this is their normal now, as it has been for the past two months, and it’s a simple thing—but it still makes them happy. it’s a small yet certain happiness for them both.

beomgyu leans his head on soobin’s shoulder, shutting his eyes and focusing on the rhythm of soobin’s breaths. he tries to match his own breaths to soobin’s, and after he succeeds, he thinks of nothing else except for the way they’re breathing at the same rate, at the same time, in the place they call home. it’s only the two of them here, and beomgyu feels like he would be happy if they could stay like this forever.

when beomgyu finally opens his eyes, he finds soobin in the middle of peeling a tangerine. taking a look at the saucer and how it’s filled with slices of the orange fruit, beomgyu realizes that soobin is on his second tangerine, but he hasn’t even eaten any of the first one yet.

beomgyu straightens up, a frown on his face as he turns to look at his boyfriend. “what are you peeling them for if you aren’t eating any?”

soobin doesn’t say anything in response to that. he just picks up one of the wedges from the tangerine he’s still peeling in his hand, and holds it up to beomgyu’s lips, offering it just like that. this takes beomgyu by surprise, but he eats it anyway, a deep red tinting his cheeks.

“is it sweet?” soobin asks as he picks up where he left off.

“mm,” beomgyu hums, nodding his head a little more shyly than usual. he decides to feed soobin a piece too, and the older boy doesn’t protest—not that he would have protested at all.

they spend a good chunk of their evening like this, feeding each other slices of sweet tangerines, sipping their plum juice and iced coffee every once in a while. soobin tells beomgyu about his trip to their favorite bakery earlier and how excited he was to find their honey castella still in stock today, for the first time in a few weeks.

“but castella cake isn’t even your favorite,” beomgyu points out, taking a sip of his plum juice. “why are you always looking for it?” he asks curiously.

beomgyu notices the slight change of color in soobin’s cheeks right before he answers. “you remind me of honey castella… sweet and soft. just lovely.”

soobin gets shy with each word, and beomgyu doesn’t know how someone could ever be so endearing.

“i never thought i’d be so flattered to be compared to a confection, but i guess there’s a first for everything,” beomgyu says fondly, resting his head on soobin’s shoulder again. soobin presses a soft kiss against beomgyu’s head before proceeding to lean his own head against beomgyu’s, and beomgyu lets out a happy sigh in return.

“we should figure out something for dinner,” soobin mutters. “can’t depend on tangerines to be our meal,” he sighs, lifting his head. beomgyu hums in agreement, reluctantly lifting his own head up as well. he turns to look at soobin, and he realizes that he never understood how people could say home can be a person instead of a place until he met soobin.

“i love you,” beomgyu whispers, leaning in for a soft, sweet kiss.

“i love you too,” soobin says quietly after they pull away. “now let’s go see what we can order.”

beomgyu nods his head, a fond smile on his face as soobin helps him up. he could live like this forever, no problem—as long as it’s with soobin.


End file.
